


Cat on the Roof

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Challenge: Multi Kink Meme, Humiliation, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Powerlessness, Rape Fantasy, Rohypnol, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shhhh..." Blair whispers and then it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Multi Kink Memes](http://multikinkmemes.dreamwidth.org/) to fill the prompt: Jim has a rape fantasy where he's the 'victim', but both he and the requester want a more or less plausible set-up given the respective sizes and combat skills of Jim and Blair.

The fantasy always starts the same way. They spend the evening watching sports or an action flick and Blair fetches their beers from the kitchen. Suddenly, Jim's woozy and he stumbles off up to bed, undressing and falling naked (forgetting his usual sleepwear) into bed.

Suddenly, Blair's sitting on the bed next to him. He puts a hand on Jim's shoulder and asks quietly, "Are you okay, Jim?" Jim groggily turns his head towards Blair and mumbles, "I feel strange." Blair smiles and Jim's heart slams in his chest. Blair's smile is all _wrong_ , cheerful and pleased and oh so greedy. (naked. why is Blair naked?)

"It's okay," Blair reassures him. "Everything's fine. You'll be fine in the morning."

"Something in my drink," Jim slurs. (rohypnol. oh god no.)

"Shhhh..." Blair whispers and then it begins.

At this point, the fantasy goes one of two ways.

The first one is where Blair researches the pleasure paths of his sentinel senses. Slowly, painstakingly searching out Jim's hot spots and mapping the places that make Jim moan and writhe and beg (no no no stop), but Blair is caught up in the hunt, his face alight with with ruthless curiosity. Jim is brought to the edge of piercing pleasure over and over (no please no let me please i have to) while Blair praises him amidst a continual stream of anthrobabble (embodiment holy grail warrior throwback). Only when Blair is done with him for the night is Jim allowed to finally come with Blair's eyes glued greedily to his face, cataloguing every twitch and humiliatingly exposed moan of joy.

But tonight it's the second one.

Blair rolls him over with a strained grunt. Jim tries to resist (tries so hard) but his arms and legs barely flail (danger adrenaline despair). Blair's lubed hand briskly prepares him. Then he climbs on top of Jim and positions himself. Even Jim's inner muscles won't obey him, all slack and loose, and Blair just shoves right in (ow damn it fuck you Sandburg). A low moan is all the protest Jim can muster and Blair ignores it as he hums with pleasure and starts thrusting away.

Jim listens to the panting and grunts above him, Blair's hot breath hitting the back of his neck. All he can do is lie there and take it (helpless no no no).

Blair's in no hurry, varies his rhythm, pulls out and shoves Jim's body into whatever position he wants (table leg) and plunges back into Jim's ass. He mutters to himself and never to Jim, just a running filthy commentary on his own pleasure. His brute force more honest than the endless cajoling Blair uses in the daytime to get his way. He's using Jim selfishly, ruthlessly (shamefully, deliciously), and couldn't care less about the man inside.

Finally, he heaves Jim up on his knees, face still mashed into the pillow, and fucks him like a dog (not a man). In this position, Jim can feel his cock, hard and swaying with every thrust. He tries not to feel it but the constant massage of his prostate can't be ignored (ahhh no yesss no NO). The pleasure swells until Jim realizes (horror) he's going to come. Blair never even touches him and he comes, messily, urgently, hips shaking, crying out his (unwilling) ecstasy.

Blair grunts approvingly and his thrusts speed up until he comes and collapses heavily on top of Jim (off off off now).

Panting for breath, Jim opens his eyes and slowly relaxes, his hand falling away from his cock. He stares up at the ceiling, emotions a stew of bewilderment, adrenaline, shame, and satiation. He doesn't know why that fantasy makes him shoot like a rocket but it never fails. With a sigh, he reaches over for a kleenex and wipes his stomach off, mentally finishing off the last, necessary, perfect end to the fantasy.

Blair comes back with a washcloth and wipes Jim off (getting rid of the evidence). Strokes Jim's head and says, "Sleep, Jim. In the morning you won't remember a thing."

(and he doesn't.) In the morning, he gets up a little stiffly, showers, and joins Blair for breakfast where they plan out their day. Blair is friendly and cheerful (so innocent). Jim feels like there's something he's forgetting but ends up shrugging. If it's important he'll remember eventually. (but he doesn't and he lives and works next to Blair unaware and it happens again and again and again...)

Jim shudders pleasurably at the thought, tosses the used tissue at the wastebasket, rolls over and falls asleep.


End file.
